A Tale of the Dewprism
by VirginRealities
Summary: I've got part 3 up. I had to change it to "Action/Adventure/Romance" because...we'll, you'll see.
1. Default Chapter

DEWPRISM  
  
The Dewprism. The most powerful ancient object in the world. For centuries, it has been rumored to have the power to grant any wish the owner likes. But unfortunately, it became too powerful for any owner to handle it, and has been locked away in an ancient Japanese temple. There it sits, amidst impossible traps and puzzles, waiting to be claimed. Now, in the year 2002, four teenagers, who all need a wish to be granted, who don't even know each other, have found the courage to travel to Japan, unlock the ancient seals on the Dewprism, and gain whatever in the world they wish.  
  
Todd Masinger: quiet, shy, antisocial, and has problems with expressing his true feelings, the only thing Todd feels he's good at is karate, and when he finally gets the chance to travel to Japan and learn more about his favorite sport, he discovers the legend of the Dewprism. Then he meets pretty Serenity, and gets an instant crush. His wish - for his overwhelming shyness to disappear.  
  
Serenity Varnell: A borderline genius, Serenity excells in almost every subject there is-except math. A dreamer who's interested in astrology, paranormal and fortune telling. She wants to write manga (Japanese comics) and gets the chance of a lifetime when her super-rich cousin buys her a one way ticket to The Land of the Rising Sun. Her wish- to have a chance to become a world famous author, despite her young age.  
  
Patricia Jacobsen: Patricia is a huge airhead, a typical popular girl obsessed with clothes, shopping, and boys. She'll only like what's cool, doesn't want to get dirty or play sports, and very materialistic. Her parents, worried about her narrow-mindedness, send her to Japan so she can try and learn about different cultures. What she thinks will be a major snooze-fest turns into a perfect vacation when she discovers the Dewprism. Her wish- to become a movie star and have guys falling all over her, unfortunately.  
  
Vince Parker: Vince Parker was a typical teenage guy. An only child, but he had a family that cared about him. Good at soccer, a fan of rock music, and a gift for sketching. But then his life changed, in December, not long after our story starts, when he started getting in trouble at school with a bully. His parents were called in for a conference with his principal. It was a dark night, and ice coated the roads. Vince's parent's were killed that night when their car skidded off the street into the roadrails. Since then, Vince blames himself for their death, since if he hadn't been causing trouble in school, his parents would never have died. Their deathes devastated him. He had no other relatives who could take care of him, so he was sent to an aging aunt in-surprise, surprise- Japan. His wish- to bring his parents back to life.  
  
Now these four teens will meet by fate, and work together to find the Dewprism. But who will find it first?  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Chapter 1: Toronto, Ontario  
  
"Take a step off your soap box and see, what's it's like on the ground, check your ego in detox maybe, cause you'll be coming around and it's killing me Everyone complains about you, they don't even know what I've been through, I don't have the pain to doubt you, I just wanna throw you to the crowd ask them if you want, I'll tell you what they say-"  
  
Then it was silent, and the blast of rock music in Serenity's ear ended.  
  
"Aw, mom, whatcha do that for?" she asked, pulling her headphones off and setting them on the desk.  
  
"I've been calling your name for the last five minetes, Sere." Emily Varnell was a tall, attractive woman with shoulder length brown hair, her daughter's amazing grayish blue eyes, and a wide smile. Serenity could tell she'd been working on an article, because her wire-rimmed glasses were perched on her small, tanned nose. "Aunt Maryanne called, she wants you to come over and babysit Kyle while she goes out to the store."  
  
"Can't she just ask David? Or hire a babysitter? It's not like they don't have the money." Serenity grumbled. She didn't want to babysit her bratty cousin Kyle. He was almost nine, and, ever since he started fourth grade, had been acting like a total know-it-all. And he was spoiled. Her Aunt Maryanne, Uncle Jeremy, and their two kids David, who was fifteen, Maryanne's age, and Kyle, were loaded. Filthy rich. And although they weren't snobs about it, that didn't stop Uncle Jeremy, and, especially, Aunt Maryanne, from giving their children everything they wanted. 


	2. Vince and Patricia

Part 2: Buffalo, New York  
  
"Class, for tonight, read pages 167 to 200 and write a list of the metaphors the author uses. I want it in by Thursday. Mr. Parker, may I see you for a moment?"  
  
As usual, the class immediately focused their attention at the tall, gangly, dark haired boy that sat at the back of the class. Everyone had been avoiding him, but he liked it that way.  
  
After the English class filed out, he got up and stood in front of the teacher's desk, his head down, staring at his beat up Doc Martens. "Yes, Mrs. Morgan?"  
  
The short, plump, but kind and thoughtful English teacher known as Mrs. Morgan sighed. "Vince, I'm glad you decided to come back to school, after what happened. But, if you like, I can excuse you from assignments for awile, until you feel up to it."  
  
Vince shuffled his feet. "Mrs.Mrs. Morgan, if you.don't mind, I'd kind of like to do the work. It would feel too different if I didn't."  
  
"All right, Vince. Have you been seeing the guidance counsellor?"  
  
"Yes, Mrs. Morgan."  
  
"Is it helping?"  
  
"Yes, Mrs. Morgan."  
  
Mrs. Morgan stared at him, a look of sympathy on her chubby face. "If you don't mind me asking.where are you living? You can't stay home.by yourself."  
  
Vince finally looked up, but his eyes didn't quite reach hers. Vince had amazing eyes, a light hazel that resembled gold.  
  
"I.I stay at the orphanage, Mrs. Morgan. But my parent's lawyer said that tonight he'd be telling me where I'm gonna go. To an aunt in another country, or something."  
  
Part 3  
  
"I wonder what Mrs. Morgan wanted with Vince?" Patricia asked her best friend Madison as they walked down the halls to their next class.  
  
Madison shrugged. "I don't know, probably something about his parents. He's being SUCH a loner now. I mean, duh, get on with your life!"  
  
"Like, totally!" exclamied Patricia excitedly. "But don't you think he's hot?"  
  
"Patricia! You're so rude!"  
  
"But he is! I so would have gone after him if his parents didn't croak."  
  
"PATRICIA!"  
  
"Yeah, I know. But don't you think he's hot?" she persisted.  
  
"I dunno." Said Madison. "I guess. He's got nice eyes."  
  
She was interrupted by a series of digital beeps that played the melody of "Dirrty" by Christina Auguliera.  
  
"Whoops, my cell." Patricia reached inside her Guess purse and pulled out a trendy Nokia cell phone.  
  
"Hello? Oh, hi mom. 'Sup? No, not yet. He hasn't asked me out yet. Ok, fine, I will. Bye."  
  
"What did she want?" Madison asked as they entered Science, their next class.  
  
"She wants me to get home early, because she has something important to discuss with me." 


	3. What! I'm going to Japan?

(Sorry guys, I made a mistake in Part 2. They ALL live in Toronto. You'll see why soon)  
  
When Serenity got to her cousin's huge four story house, she was surprised to see her cousin Kyle sitting on the front porch, waiting for her.   
"Serenity! Serenity! Mom wants to tell you something IMPORTANT! Come inside, quick!"  
"What does aunt Maryanne want now, show me some new DVD player she got or something?" Serenity muttered under her breath. Fortunatly, Kyle didn't hear.  
"Hello, Serenity!" said her aunt when she opened the dorr, fluffing up her expertly permed hair. "Before I go, I have exciting news to tell you!"  
She led Serenity into the lavishly furnished kitchen, expensive looking just like all the other rooms. Serenity sat down at the kitchen table and asked, "So, what's up, Aunt Maryanne?"  
"I was talking to your mother about this hobby of yours, how you want to write those comics..."  
"Manga." said Serenity.  
"Yes, that's it. Anyways, your mother thinks it's excellent that a girl your age is so interested in her future. She doesn't disprove writing comics at all. In fact, she's quite pleased you've decided to pursue a career as an author. So I suggested that you learn more about this topic, and your mother totally felt the same way. So I agreed to pay for a three week trip to Japan for you. That is, if you want to."  
Serenity jumped out of her seat. "Want to?! Of course I want to! Oh my God, thank you so much, Aunt Maryanne!"  
Her aunt smiled. "Don't mention it, sweetheart. Uh no, look at the time. I've got to get going. When I get back we'll talk more, ok?"  
Kyle , who'd been waiting impatiently in the hall, marched insdie the kitchen and grabbed Serenity's hand.  
"Come on, Serenity! I want to show you a new Lego set I got. It's Harry Potter!"  
"Uh, ok, Kyle. Thanks again, Aunt Maryanne. Bye."  
While Kyle was explaining to her about his new Legos, she tried to keep her mind on him, but all she could think about was Japan. "Wow. I'm so lucky..."  
  
***  
  
"Japan?! I've got to go to JAPAN?!"  
Mr. Andrew Profenna, the lawyer of Vince's late parents, ran his hand through his thick brown hair. He was a powerful looking, handsome middle aged man with a lot of patience. So, in his calm, collected way, he explained.  
"Yes, Vince. Japan. You're only fifteen. You need a legal guardian. And the only person who's willing to take care of a fifteen year old boy is your aunt who lives in Japan. You have no other choices."  
Vince, who was sitting across the lawyer at his desk in his large office, shook his head in disbelief.   
"God. Japan. That's on the other side of the world. Who would want to live there, anyway?"  
"It's quite an amazing country, actually. You'd be surprised how much there is to do there."  
"But I can't speak Japanese!"  
"I expect your aunt will arrange something."  
Vince sighed. "Can't she just come here?"  
"No, your aunt seems comfortable where she is." said Mr. Profenna.  
"Well, so am I!" and with that, Vince got up and left. Mr. Profenna didn't argue. He knew how difficult Vince could be.  
Twenty minutes later, Vince sat in a subway, his head against the wall, his headphones in his ears. He knew where he was going. Home. Not to the orphange where he'd been looked after for two weeks now. His real home, the one he used to share with his parents. The home that now had a "For Sale" sign plastered on the door.  
Some time later, the doors of the subway opened, and a girl he knew from school walked in. She was short, only about 5'2', with brown hair streaked blonde, a small, heart shaped face, a little pionted nose. What was her name again? Oh yeah. Patricia. One of those superficial popular girls.   
She was jabbering away on her cell phone when she walked on the subway.   
"So then they tell me, 'Young lady, you are too obsessed with the material things in life. You have to go out and see the world, blah blah blah.' As if. Then they tell me they're sending me to JAPAN! For three whole weeks! Can you believe that? They said they want me to get, like, a taste of culture! I mean, puh-leeze! I have to leave in a week!  
i"Hmmm, interesting. She's going too. I wonder if I'll see her on the plane. I have to leave in a week too/i"  
Then the subway screeched to a stop in front of his old house and he got off.  
He walked to his house, ignored the "For Sale" sign on the door, and shoved his key in the keyhole, surprised to find it still fit. Vince walked around his house for awile, remembering everything he used to do here. But there was only one thing he wanted to do now.  
Vince went in the den and pulled out a thick book from one of the drawers. He opened it, and saw...pictures of his family. All the pictures he every took of them. He used to have this thing about taking pictures afew years ago, so most of the pictures were pretty new. He pulled two pictures out, one of his mother and one of his father, closed the book, and left. 


End file.
